


So Far (It’s Alright)

by Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM France
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucas, Eliott has BDE, Eliott is famous, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lucas is shy, Lucas works two jobs, Model Eliott, Multi, Musician Lucas, Semi–feminine Lucas, Small Lucas (height and weight), Top Eliott, a lot of the 1975 songs btw, they meet at a bar, thiccc Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas is seventeen and working two jobs to afford his rent for his apartment in a shady part of town. Eliott is a model who becomes mesmerized by Lucas.





	So Far (It’s Alright)

  “Fuck fuck fuck fuck” Lucas says, not being able to find his other shoe. His fucking shoe! Why does the world hate him? After about ten minutes, he finds it. He slips it on, grabs his phone and runs out the door. He’s late for a gig with his friends who are in a band with him. Arthur plays the keyboard and controls the sounds with it, Yann on the drums, along with Basile and himself with guitars. When he gets to the bar, he goes to the bathroom to [look](https://pin.it/rk2v3ouneub4r7) at himself in the mirror, he looks good. His waist looks small which a lot of guys like for some reason. 

  As we looks around the bar, he realizes how nice it was. Jesus fuck its really nice, he walks up to his friends and asks—“Why the fuck is this bar so nice?” His friends all laughing, for some reason. “Lulu, its a model party or some shit” Yann says, making Lucas’ heart drop to his stomach. He looked around seeing people that are on some Instagram pages he follows. Then, he locks eyes with literal sex on fucking legs. God, he is so fucking sexy—“Who?” Basile asks, did he say that outloud? “Um, the one in the jeans, black shirt, coat and boots” Lucas explains. His friends all agreeing with him. Lucas lights a cigarette, then speaks into the mic. 

 

  “Salut, uh I’m Lucas and these are my friend Arthur, Yann, and Basile. We are Pas Peur and we will be singing some songs for you. This first one is called M.O.N.E.Y” He says, hearing his friends starting the song. The crowd all sways to the song, Lucas’ voice is unique. Its soft, almost feminine; he can hit high and low notes. Its a really beautiful voice. 

 

  “Drink slow, to feed the nose. You know he likes to get blown” Lucas sings, smiling. “Has he got enough money to spend?” The crowd dancing, in place but hey its better than nothing. “Leave no he's to and fro he doesn't like it when the girls go. Has he got enough money to spend?” The guy who Lucas would love suck off right now is smirking at him. Lucas gets through the chorus and second verse, during the second he walks off stage and walks towards Mr. Sex on Legs. 

  He stops in front of him, a severe height difference happening. Lucas having to look up at this guy, god he’s even sexier up close. “Tabs with unlimited O's new clothes, bloody nose  
powders and walking back home  
has he got enough weed, no. broken phone retching on the floor alone  
I can't believe that we're talking about him!” The guy is looking at Lucas, smirking. Basically fucking him with his eyes. When Lucas walks away he can feel him starring at his ass, its a good ass.

 

  When the song finishes, Lucas grabs a water and lights another cigarette. Before they play again they socialize with everyone at the bar. Lucas is sitting at the bar, drinking his water and smoking. Texting his dads lawyer when someone sits next to him. “Hey, Lucas right?” The guy says, he turns his head to see him. “Uh yeah?” He questions—“Eliott, you’re very beautiful” Eliott says. “Wow, smooth” Lucas jokes, taking a drag from his cigarette, holding between his index and middle finger. “So, do all perfect guys have a beautiful voice? Or just you?” Eliott asks, making Lucas scoff. “I’m the furthest thing from perfect big guy. I gotta get back to my gig but—talk to me outside after this?” He asks, Eliott raising his eyebrows, “I’ll be waiting” He winks, Lucas smiles then walks back to the stage. 

  “Okay, this next song is called Sex, enjoy” Lucas says, grabbing a guitar. “And this is how it starts, take your shoes off in the back of my van” He sings, Eliott shocked by how fucking talented Lucas is. “My shirt looks so good when it's just hanging off your back and he said use your hands and my spare time. We've got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine he said, he's got a girlfriend anyway” once the song is finished, everyone claps for them. Lucas looking over at Eliott whos smiling at him, clapping along. “This last one is Me”

 

  “I got a plane in the middle of the night, don't you mind  
I nearly killed somebody, don't you mind, don't you mind  
I gave you something you can never give back, don't you mind  
You've seen your face like a heart attack, don't you mind, don't you mind 

 I was late but I arrived  
I'm sorry but I'd rather be getting high than watching the family die  
Exaggerate and you and I  
Oh I think I did something terrible to your body, don't you mind

I put your mother through hell, don't you mind  
I hate your brother as well, don't you mind, don't you mind  
Oh I was thinking about killing myself, don't you mind  
I love you, don't you mind, don't you mind

I put your mother through hell, don't you mind  
I hate your brother as well, don't you mind, don't you mind  
Oh I was thinking bout killing myself, don't you mind  
I love you, don't you mind, don't you mind” 

 


End file.
